TFA: Rising Fighting Spirit
by Paragon21
Summary: Prowl awakens after a mysterious young girl enters his life. Now he must fight the Decepticons who've returned to seek revenge. Will Prowl accept his feelings or will this girl slip through his grasp?
1. Chapter 1

TFA: Rising Fighting Spirit

No I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro

Yes I do own Spirit

Yes the title is based off of the Naruto music. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1

It was late afternoon in Detroit Michigan. Everyone was living their life as usual despite the fact that a massive, life-or-death battle took place here only months ago. The city is still being rebuilt but it's going by fast. The Autobots help with the debris but some people when they see them tend to see a sad expression on their faces. This could only come from the sorrow they feel for their fallen comrade, Prowl. The city of Detroit honored Prowl by giving him a shrine in the park. People flock to see and thank Prowl for his actions. No one visits the shrine as often or as long as Spirit. She was small for her age, had jet-black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and wore a locket and two wristbands at all times. She was also very stubborn and had a way of dodging police, giving her the street name Dodger. She didn't like her name though and preferred to be called by her real name. Spirit also had a secret. She had in her position 7 All-spark fragments. She knew what they were and what they can do. She wanted to do something about the pain the Autobots felt. She wanted to bring Prowl back.

Spirit knew it would be a dangerous task because there were guards posted at the gravesite to prevent looters or troublemakers from destroying the shrine. Spirit wasn't dumb enough to bring Prowl back when there were guards so she waited for the shift change. Spirit had watched the guards carefully and studied their schedule. There was a small 45-minute gap between each shift and she had to act fast. She went home to get everything ready for tonight. Her home was on the outskirts of town and in a large bunker. She made this bunker using the remains of destroyed building and scraps of metal from the scrap yard. I was large enough to fit the Autobots standing up and laying down. The entrance however was only large enough for a S.W.A.T car to fit through. She got help from some of her "friends" to build this bunker. She headed for the back room where she hid all her valuables in a, bulletproof, fireproof, and water-resistant, titanium safe. It also had a voice recognition monitor, a retinal scanner, and finger print scanner. You can never be too careful. After opening the safe she pulled out an ivory jewelry box and in it were the All-spark fragments. She grabbed one of them and placed the others back into the safe. She grabbed her usual weapons, which were knives, and knuckle blades. And headed back to the park.

00:00 AM. Spirit only had 45 minutes to act. She had one chance to bring Prowl back. She saw the guards leave and she jumped down from her perch in a tree. She ran to the shrine. She went down the stairs to the room where Prowl was being kept. The shrine was large enough so that the Autobots could visit Prowl on their own time. She walked to the end of the hall and into the room that had the stasis pod where Prowl lay. She opened the door to the stasis pod and climbed onto his chest plate. She took out the All-spark fragment and, as if on queue, Prowl's chest opened to reveal his empty spark chamber. She looked at her watch. 00:15 AM. She hade a half hour before the next shift came. Spirit took a deep breath before placing the fragment into Prowl's spark chamber. Once she placed it in there was a blinding light that made Spirit fall out of the stasis pod and on to the marble flooring below. She rubbed her head and saw Prowl's colors come back and his chest plate close. She did it; she brought Prowl back to life. She then ran out of the shrine and hid in the bushes. Prowl awoke in the shrine and got out of the stasis pod and went outside. When he exited the shrine Spirit watched as he looked around in confusion. She tried to back up but startled a bird, which startled her as fell out of the bush. Prowl saw her and walked over. She turned to see a giant robot behind her and was scared. Prowl knelt down to get a closer look at the girl.

She stood up and walked towards Prowl and placed a hand on his boot. She looked up as he ask her questions. "Who are you?" Prowl asked. Spirit gave no answer. When Prowl asked again almost demanding, she lied. "I… don't… have a name." She said sadly trying to make her lie believable. Prowl then asked another question. "How long was I… offline?" Spirit tried to remember how long it had been since the fight. "About five months." She said with a nervous, almost scared voice. She thought that he was mad at her for bringing him back and was worried that he might yell at her. Prowl looked shocked that he was offline for that long and still woke up after that. Then he asked the question that Spirit didn't want to answer. "How am I online?" with this spirit turned and ran, but in the direction of on coming traffic. "Stop!" Prowl yelled out and ran after her. Thinking he was going to hurt her she ran faster, only to trip over a tree root and into traffic. She landed face first into the street. She got up then heard a car horn and saw bright lights heading towards her. She couldn't dodge in time. She closed her eyes waiting for the worst. At just the last second, Prowl pulled her out of the way and back onto the sidewalk. Spirit looked up at her savior and realized that he was trying to warn her about the traffic. Prowl asked one last question. "Are you alright?"

Spirit nodded yes, stood up and ran home. Prowl watched her until she was out of his line of vision. He then transformed and headed towards the plant to see his friends and how well they had gotten along without him. As Prowl drove he began to run trough questions tat he had not asked the girl. That was another thing. Who was that girl?


	2. Chapter 2

No I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro

Yes I do own Spirit

Yes the title is based off of the Naruto music. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

TFA: RFS Chapter 2

After his encounter with Spirit, Prowl drove down the streets, and towards the Autobots' secret base to see if anything had changed. He kept debating whether or not he should go back. _"What if they don't believe me?" "What if they don't accept me?"_ Prowl asked these questions and more as he drove to the plant. At the last second he considered turning back, but arrived at the plant. He transformed and walked in. He looked around to see if any one was there. Empty. Prowl walked over the TV and saw that Bumblebee's games were gone. Bumblebee never moved his games. This shocked him a bit. He then turned his attention to his room. As he walked down the hall he glanced at everyone's door with a little sign with their names on them. Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, when he finally reached his room he didn't see his name on the door, but Jazz's name. He slowly and as quietly as he could, opened the door and saw Jazz in stasis. Prowl closed the door and went back to the living room. It was 1:30 in the morning, so Prowl decided to watch his usual nature programs on the television. He turned on the TV and turned down the volume so no one but him could hear it.

3:05 AM, Bumblebee awoke from his stasis and couldn't get back to sleep. He decided to watch TV until the others woke up and headed for the living room. As he got closer he saw that the TV was already on, but figured it was Prime, Bulkhead, Jazz, or even Ratchet. As he walked in he look at the TV and saw a nature program on and then looked to Prowl. His optics widened and He let out a scream of terror. Prime was the first to run into the living room and saw Bumblebee shaking and looking in a certain direction. "Bumblebee what is it? What are you…?" Prime was cut off when he saw what Bumblebee was looking at. "What in the name of the All-Spark is going…?" Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Jazz finally walked in and saw Prowl standing in front of the TV looking scared. Most likely from Bumblebee's scream. Bumblebee brought out his stinger ready to fire. "Who are you, and how'd you get in here?" Bumblebee yelled out demanding answers. "Bumblebee it's me, Prowl." Prowl was worried that Bumblebee was about to fire. "That's not possible, Prowl has been offline for Four months." Optimus stated as he brought out his ax, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Jazz did the same. Prowl knew that if he didn't give proof that he was alive, he was slagged. "Wait I can prove I'm Prowl." Prowl said right before Bumblebee was about to fire. "Alright then prove it. Prove that you are Prowl and not some cheap knock-off."

Prowl desperately dug through his memories until he found one that only he, bumblebee, and Sari knew. "Bumblebee, remember how I broke your media player just before I was taken over by the space barnacles. Even after we were saved by Sari you demanded that I get you a new one." Prowl hoped that Bumblebee remembered. Bumblebee's optics widened even more as he put a way his stinger and did something no one would expect, he ran over to Prowl and hugged the ninja bot. "Prowl! Your back!" Bumblebee yelled with happiness. The others knew if Bumblebee trusted him they could too. They put away their weapons and rushed over to greet Prowl, who was trying to get Bumblebee to let go, but gave up after Bumblebee refused to let go of his friend. "Welcome back, kiddo." Ratchet said placing a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "So how are you, well you know, online? After all I was there when you went offline." Jazz asked in confusion. Prowl looked down and managed to pull Bumblebee off and asked if everyone they could sit down. Once everyone was seated, Prowl began to speak. "It was dark and I finally woke up and saw that I was in a stasis pod. I got up and walked out of the room and saw a girl who said she had no name. I asked if she had anything to do with my resurrection and she just ran. A car almost hit her before I pulled her out of the way. After that she ran off. I left the park after and made my way here." Prowl finished his story and then Prime began to speak. "Interesting, do you think she does have anything to do with your resurrection?" Perhaps, but even if she did, there's probably no way to get it out of her." Prowl said as Prime looked at the clock. It already 4:30 in the morning and Sari was going to be there soon. "Well we'll just have to wait until Sari gets here. In the mean time let's finish this nature program until Sari gets here." Prime said turning the volume up so everyone could hear. Prowl sat in his seat which was left empty and watched the program with his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

TFA: RFS Chapter 3

On the outskirts of Detroit, Spirit was in her room underground, in her bunker. She was lying in her bed remembering the event that just happened about four and half hours ago. She wondered if what she did was the right thing. "Did I do the right thing, or did I make another of my long line of mistakes that I'm gonna regret for the rest of my life?" She asked her self. "Dad would know what to say." Suddenly she sat up and remembered her father. "That's it, I'll ask dad." She slipped into her shoes and ran to the cemetery to speak with her father.

As she got closer to the cemetery she saw the sun rising and checked her watch, 5:10 in the morning. Spirit sighed, "The cemetery doesn't open for another 50 minutes. Good thing I have a premium card." She said as she pulled out a lock pick. She picked the lock and entered the cemetery and went to section 4, The Family Tombs. She walked this path every time she needed advice or just some alone time. She walked to her father's family tomb. As she opened the door she pulled out her locket and looked at it. She put back in her shirt and walked down the stairs to her father's final resting place. She looked at the graves and then saw her father's. It had a guitar, and a picture of his face. He was tall about 6ft 4in and had dirty blond hair, with eyebrows and a mustache to match. He always a black shirt and blue jeans, he was a singer in a band and allowed Spirit to make her big debut on the stage when she was only five. He also never let anything harmful near her or vice versa. Her father was kind, had a nice smile, and his eyes were indigo blue. Looking at this picture always made Spirit miss her father even more. She knelt down on one knee and asked a question, "Did I do the right thing bringing Prowl back?" with that she got up and walked out. As she exited the tomb, a gentle breeze caressed her face.

She smiled and knew his answer: "You did the right thing." Spirit let a tear fall from her eye as she walked back to her bunker talking to herself. "I wish I could do the same thing to you as I did with Prowl." She said before falling silent for the rest of the journey back home. She looked at her watch, 5:35. "Time to go take a nap" She said before yawning. She entered the bunker went into her room and said "I miss you dad" before she went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

TFA: RFS Chapter 4

Back at the plant, Prowl and the others watched TV waiting for Sari to come over. Prowl knew that this was going to be very shocking to Sari, seeing a friend who's been offline for a little over four months. Prowl nervously looked at the clock and saw it was 5:40. Sari said she was coming over at 6. Prowl began to twiddle his thumbs and bounce his leg up and down. "Prowl, are you alright?" Prime asked placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just a little nervous about seeing Sari again, after all I was offline for four full months." Prowl said looking at Prime then back to his hands. "I'm sure sari will enjoy seeing you again." Prime said with a smile. "Not trying to ruin the moment but, she's coming early!" Bumblebee yelled out after getting off the phone with Sari. "What? Wait try and hold her off while I…" Prowl was cut short when Sari began to open the door.

Sari opened the door and her eyes widened till they couldn't get any bigger. "P-P-P-Prowl you're…" Everyone was expecting Sari to faint right there but, like Bumblebee ran over and hugged Prowl, or at least his boot. Sari then began to cry as she dug her face into Prowl's boot. After Sari sat down next to Bumblebee, they began to play their video games, Ratchet told them to turn down noise, Jazz, Prime, and Prowl continued to watch the program and Bulkhead was painting the scene as it played out. After the nature program finished and Bumblebee began to cheer in triumph, Optimus changed the channel to the news only to see an angry mob in black and gold clothes with signs and yelling. Then the reporter began to speak and everyone fell silent.

"Behind me is an every growing crowd of people who say that the Autobot Hero Prowl was taken and melted down for scraps. Now back to you Jim." Prowl and the others shocked at what this and decided to do something about it. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" everyone did and then drove off to help the police to control the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

TFA: RFS Chapter 5

Upon their arrival, the Autobots saw that the crowd had doubled in size and say that they would soon become violent. Prime managed to make his way to the stage and began to speak. "If I may speak, a lot of you are making accusations that Prowl was destroyed but in fact he very much alive." Confused the crowd began to talk amongst themselves until Prowl walked onto the stage. The crowd went silent for a few moments before roaring out in a cheer. "Now if you would please go home and forget that any of this ever happened." Prime said just before the crowd began to disperse. In the disappearing crowd of black and gold, a bright blue shirt stood out to Prowl and he recognized the wearer of that shirt. "That's her, the girl I met yesterday." Prowl said pointing to Spirit. Spirit saw the Autobots moving towards her when she made a run for it, this time willingly into traffic.

Prowl tried to stop her again but she jumped onto a moving car she looked back and blew a raspberry. Prowl and the others chased after her only to watch as she jumped onto another car as the one she was currently on began to slow down for a red light. The Autobots watched as this dare devil began to jump on and even in front of moving cars during morning rush. She even slid under a truck as it was backing out. Prowl would worry about her safety because one false move and she would be street pizza. As the Autobots got closer to catching her, Spirit became more extreme. To her extreme meant doing back flips onto moving cars and jumping on walls, and many other dangerous things. Once the Autobots were out of site she jumped to grab a crane's hook and swung onto the roof of a small building. She looked back and turned to see Prowl and Jazz standing in front of her.

She began to back up until her heel touched the edge of the building. She looked back and saw a deck and back flipped off the roof. She landed on the deck and jumped onto a passing car. The chase was on again. She then jumped onto Bumblebee and blocked his view. She jumped off right, as he was about to run into a fire hydrant and jumped onto another car. "Boy, she's good." Bumblebee stated as Prime transformed to see if he was all right. "Whoever she is, she won't get much father. She'll run out of energy soon, we'll just have to tail her until then." Prime said before transforming and following Spirit.

Spirit did begin to run out of steam and headed for an alley to hide in. But the alley she ran into was a dead end. She tried to go back but saw Prime, Bumblebee, and Sari block her path. Prowl and Jazz walked behind her, and just in case, Bulkhead and ratchet were on the roof. Spirit, knowing she couldn't out run six Autobots at her energy levels and began to look around to see if there was a small hole she could crawl into, none. She then looked at Sari. "Corner a cat and get scratched." She snarled as she made a run for Sari but Prowl managed to grab her, but Spirit pulled out one of her knives and jammed it into his hand. "Ow!" Prowl growled as Spirit landed she then tried to attack Sari but was stopped again by Prowl. This time Prowl wrapped Spirit in his hand instead of picking her up by her shirt. She struggled to get free. "Let me go! You can't do this to me, I did nothing wrong!" Spirit yelled out in anger. She finally stopped struggling and was placed back onto the ground.

Prime knelt down after Bulkhead and Ratchet got down from the roof and asked Spirit the same question Prowl did when they first met. "What is your name?" Spirit looked at Prime then to the others. She took in a big breath and sighed in defeat. "My name is Spirit, Spirit Cimmeron."


	6. Chapter 6

TFA: RFS Chp. 6

Meanwhile...

Back on Cybertron, Megatron had just about finished unhinging the door to his cell and would soon be free once more. "My lord Megatron, have you finished unlocking your door?" Lugnut asked in a low whisper. "Silence!" Megatron yelled as he finally unlocked his door. After that he grabbed their weapons and unlock Blitzwing's and Lugnut's cells. Hear metal clanging against the floor, a guard came rushing in, holding a blaster in his hands. "Halt! Put your cervos where I can see them!" These were the guards last words as Megatron struck him down with his sword. "Now to get revenge on the bot responsible for my humiliation, Optimus Prime." Megatron said in a menacing voice. He the ordered Blitzwing and Lugnut to transform. As they did Megatron blasted through the wall and they headed for the nearest space bridge. Alpha Trion, upon hearing the news, looked to Preceptor. "We must warn Optimus Prime."

Back on Earth...

Optimus was giving Spirit the speech that what she did in the street was dangerous and very stupid and could've got hurt or hurt those around her. Spirit looked at him with an annoyed and bored face and rooled her eyes. "Hey look I get it. I've heard this speech before and don't need it repeated." As Opimus was about to respond a blast came from nowhere. Whe he looked up what he saw horrorfied him. Then a call came in from Cybertron. "Optimus Prime, This is Alpha Trion, I have grave news Megatron has escaped and is heading for you location." "He isn't heading for our location, he is at our location." Optimus replied before being blasted again. "He looked down at Spirit the to Prowl. "Prowl get Spirit out of here now!" Prowl pick Spirit up by the collar and then looked to Prime. "Should I take her home?" "Perferably, yes." Prime said as more blast came from the Decepticons. Spirit looked down her shirt while the autobots where distracted then sliped out of her shirt. Upon landing on the floor it was clear she had a black tanktop and a silver jetpack on. "Spirit, go home NOW!" Optimus yelled. Spirit then headed home but not because Prime told her to. Prowl, wanting to make sure she got home safe followed her. "Spirit where are going?" Prowl asked when he relized she was heading fo rthe woods. "I'm going back to my bunker." Spirit replied before both fell silent for the rest of the journey.

Once they got to the bunker Spiri tlooked back to face Prowl. "Stay put I'll be out in a few minutes." Spirit said as she entered her bunker. Prowl waited outside not knowing that Spirit was getting ready for battle. Inside Spirit put on armor that looked like a wolf. It was predomanitly white with black, blue, and Gold eyes. She then reached for her knives, knucle blades, then to her fathers .45 caliber handgun with goldplating on the side. she placed on her back where a magnet was and headed for the exit. Once outside Prowl relized what Spirit was up to. "Spirit don't, you might get hurt or..." he couldn't say anymore. Spirit looked back then flew off. "Prime, this is Prowl. Spirit is heading toward your location." "Understood, we'll stop her." Prime replied. AS Pirme and the others fought, Spirit got to the fight and headed straight into the eye of the storm. Everyone tried to stop her but couldn't she was to fast and dogded every attempt. Once clear of her obtsicles she flew towards Megatron, with knives in hand. It was on.


	7. Chapter 7

TFA: RFS Chp. 7

Spirit attacked with her all her might, slicing, denting, and smashing metal with her blades and knives, but there was no serious damage. Megatron soon got annoyed and took aim at Spirit. "Hold still you pathetic insect!" Megatron yelled in anger trying to hit Spirit. Spirit dodged him while chanting "Missed me, missed me, ya never gonna hit me!" Spirit repeated this and got closer. This was giving Megatron a massive processor ache. Spirit soon got to close and Megatron swung his arm knocking her out of the air and on to the ground. Spirit sat up rubbing her head. Megatron saw his chance and fired at her. She dodged it and got right back in his face. Soon Blitzwing swag his head around to the Hothead "I'll crush you like an insect you puny human!" He yelled in his German accent. "Oh, well then, Bring. It. On." Spirit said. The Autobots looked at her in horror. She was crazy taking on Blitzwing and Megatron at almost the same time. Spirit only smiled under her mask as Blitzwing charged at her. Spirit's fists clenched then she went to town on Blitzwing's faces. Swinging her fists back and forth making Blitzwing's heads spin. Switching back and forth he said "Not. The. Faces!" One final swing sent him falling to the ground, heads still spinning. She then looked up to fight Megatron, but was met with a blast from his cannon. She was hit with the full blast and fell to the ground. Leaving a small crater where she landed. She didn't get up and lay there lifeless.


	8. Chapter 8

TFA: RFS Chp. 8

Spirit fell to the ground after being hit by Megatron's blast. As she fell her armor slowly peeled away. The last of her armor to fall off was her helmet and then she hit the ground head first. She blacked out and wouldn't get up. Prowl arrived in time to see her get hit and fall to the ground. His optics widened with horror and feared the worst. Prowl's fist clenched then he charged towards Megatron. Prime followed as they both attacked Megatron. The battle raged on and after about an hour both side suffered from major damage and became exausted. Megatron looked to his subordinants and then back to the Autobots. "Decepticons transform an retreat. We'll continue this another time." Megatron said before transforming and flying off. Prowl watched them fly off for a few seconds then rushed to spirit's side.

"Spirit! Spirit! Wake up!" Prowl yelled hoping the she was alright. Spirit woke up moments later and sat up while rubbing her head. "Wh-what happened? And why does my head feel like I got hit by a train?" Spirit asked still rubbing her head. "You went in half cocked and tried to take on two Decepticons at the same time and wound up being throw to the ground." Ratchet yelled as he walked to her side. "Now don't move. You might have suffered some damage. I need to make sure your well enough so we can take you to a hospital." Ratchet said as he knelt down beside her. "No way. I don't do hospitals." Spirit said in disagreement. She then stood up and looked around. "Oh that's just great!" Spirit yelled as she looked at her armor, now in pieces. "Now I'm gonna have to start all over again, and I just finished it too." Then a beeping noise came from her pocket. She pulled out a small buzzer and on the screen it said "music" as it flashed and continued to beep. "Jesus, I'm late!" Spirit yelled as she ran off. "I said don't move, kid!" Ratchet yelled as Spirit ran off. "I'll get help later on!" She replied still running. The Autbots followed her, making sure she didn't get in trouble. "Where is she going now?" thought Prowl, wondering if she was going and if she would be in more trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

TFA: RFS Chapter 9

Spirit kept running and stopped in an alley where there was a small stage, a drum set, several guitars and basses, and microphones. Sitting by the stage were 5 boys, who all looked related to Spirit. These were in fact Spirit's cousins. Diego the youngest had light brown hair with 3 red highlights, green eyes, and a friendly looking face hiding a hot temper. 2 of the boys were identical twins with brunette hair and indigo-blue eyes and nearly identical voices, although easily distinguished by the highlights. Desoto had 2 green and Duke had 2 blue. The second oldest had dark brown hair and no highlights and bright blue-grey eyes. The eldest and the one who looked like Spirit the most was named Desperado, with jet-black hair with 5 gold streaks in his hair and ice blue eyes. All 5 boys wore black and gold jackets closely resembling Prowl's torso and gloves with tan fingers like Prowl's hands. Spirit called out to them. "Spirit where've you been? Your late!" Desperado said to her. "Sorry, had a little set back." Spirit said pointing to the Autobots. "Alright, now let's get busy. Diego your on drums, Desoto and Duke you two are back up singers, Dustin your on bass, and I go on lead guitar." Desperado directed as everyone got into positions and so did Spirit, as lead singer. Making final preparations 60 people were already waiting for the show to start and it did: "1… 2… 1,2,3,4!" then the music played. Loud.

_Open up you eyes, take a look at me/ Get the picture fixed in you memory/__I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart/ And I won't stop until I start/ To stand out/ To stand out/ Some people settle for the typical thing/ Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings/ It ain't a question of "if", just a matter of time/ Before I move to the front of the line/ Once you're watching every move that I make/You gotta believe that I got what it takes/ To stand out, above the crowd/ Even if I gotta shout out loud/ 'Til mine is the only face you'll see/ Gonna stand out ... /'Til ya notice me/ If the squeaky wheel's always gettin' the grease/ I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace/ And I'll do it all again, when I get done/ Until I become your number one/ No method to the madness, and no means of escape/ Gonna break every rule or bend them all outta shape/ It ain't a question of "how", just a matter of when/ You get the message that I'm tryin' to send/ I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head/ And you know I'm going all the way to the end/ To stand out, above the crowd/ Even if I gotta shout out loud/ 'Til mine is the only face you see/ Gonna stand out .../ 'Til ya notice me/ If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just, walkin' by/ There's nothin that/ I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice I'm alive/ All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance To prove/ I got whatever it takes/ It's a piece of cake/ To stand out, above the crowd/ Even if I gotta shout out loud/ 'Til mine is the only face you'll see/ Gonna, stand out, staaaand out/ Stand out!/ ya, ya, ya, ya,/ Stand out! __(hmph.)/ 'Til mine is the only face you'll see/ Gonna stand out /'Til ya notice me._

The song ended with the crowd cheering for an encore. And the got what the wanted with a little extra. The song played and a music video played in the background on a large HD screen showing Spirit's life.

If I live to be a hundred/And never see the seven wonders/That'll be all right/If I don't make it to the big leagues/If I never win a Grammy/I'm gonna be just fine/Cause I know exactly who I am/I am Rosemary's granddaughter/The spitting image of my father/And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan/Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy/But I've got friends that love me/And they know just where I stand/It's all a part of me/And that's who I am/So when I make a big mistake/And when I fall flat on my face/I know I'll be all right/Should my tender heart be broken/I will cry those teardrops knowing/I will be just fine/Cause nothing changes who I am/I am Rosemary's granddaughter/The spitting image of my father/And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan/Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy/But I've got friends that love me /And they know just where I stand/It's all a part of me/And that's who I am/I'm a saint and I'm a sinner/I'm a loser; I'm a winner/I am steady and unstable/I'm young, but I am able/I am Rosemary's granddaughter/The spitting image of my father/And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan/Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy/But I've got friends that love me /And they know where I stand/It's all a part of me/And that's who I am/I am Rosemary's granddaughter/The spitting image of my father/And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan/Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy/But I've got friends that love me /And they know where I stand/It's all a part of me/And that's who I am/That's who I am

The song and the short concert ended. Spirit was handed money by fans up in front then she pasted out some cases for cords to collect the money. When the last of the crowd left their token of appreciation Spirit pulled the cases back onto the stage and began counting. In total the amount came out to $400.02. Spirit did the math and spilt the money evenly. Everyone got $66.67 for his or her work. The Autobots walked over to the stage wondering what just happened. "What was all that about?" Prowl asked. The boys looked up to see Prowl standing there in all his shining glory. The boys quickly stood to attention, placed their hands together and bowed in respect to Prowl. The others surprised about the gesture asked why they did that. "Prowl saved the city and is honored among us and the city." Diego said in a calm innocent voice. "Everyone meet my cousins" Spirit said. "Diego the youngest, age ten. Desoto and Duke, the twins, age 11. Dustin the second oldest, age 12. And last but not least Desperado, the eldest, age 13." Spirit introduced the Autobots to her family. Everyone got acquainted the Spirit stood up and said good-bye to everyone. "Spirit where are you going?" Prime asked. "Home." Spirit said as she walked away with the Autobots following close behind.


	10. Chapter 10

TFA: RFS Chp 10

Spirit walked for miles saying nothing and just taking in the sites with her arms crossed behind her head. As she walked the Autobots followed her without saying a word as well. The continued to walk until they reached a deep part of the woods where a large mound of earth that was thrown on top on of a door. The door was the main entrance to Spirit's bunker. "Is this where you live?" Sari asked breaking the silence. "Yeah, home sweet home." She opened the door and turned to the Autobots "You can come in but your gonna have to transform to get in.' The Autobots then transformed and drove in until there was enough head room for them to stand up in. "This place is huge!" Bumblebee yelled out after seeing the size of the bunker. "Big enough to fit a couple hundred people that's for sure." Spirit said taking off her shoes and placing them at the door to her room. "Hey Sari, you hungry." Spirit asked as she headed for the kitchen.

"So how long have you been here?" Prime asked as Spirit walked out with two ham sandwiches. "Going on 4 years now. Come on let's go the living room." Spirit said already heading in that direction. Once everyone was seated she took a bite out of her sandwich. "How did you get that scar on your arm?" Prowl asked noticing the scar on Spirit's upper left arm. Spirit forgot she was wearing her tank top. "Got that when I was video recording you fight 5 months ago." She said look up. "You were there?" asked Ratchet. "Yeah, so were Desperado and Dustin. Caught the whole fight on tape too." She said with a proud smile. "Why were you even near the battle?" Prowl asked her. "I just have a knack for being in the eye of the storm that's all." She replied. "You could've killed, you know that." Ratchet stated. "Hey, if it safe enough for sorry then it was safe enough for me." Spirit quickly said finishing her dinner. "Any way what a tour of the place?" Spirit asked hoping to change the subject. "Sure." Bumblebee said with a smile. Spirit gave them a tour of the place and told them about the bunker. When they cam to Spirit's trophy room she showed them her Allspark fragments she had found and handed them to Prime. "Here you can keep these. I found them all over the city." "Thank you." Prime said. "So why do you live here instead of with your parents?" Bulkhead asked. Spirit's disappeared and a sad expression replaced it. "My parents died a while ago. They were shot at a concert they were performing at. I was back stage playing with the guitars, when I heard two bangs. I looked out onto the stage and saw them lying on the floor. Dead. I was only 7." Spirit remembered that day like it happened only minutes ago. "Oh, sorry." Bulkhead said not knowing it was a touchy subject. "No, it's fine, I'm over it now. Anyway, who wants to play Ninja Gladiator 5?' Spirit said, her smile and happy go lucky attitude restored. Bumblebee's optics widened. "Ninja Gladiator 5? That's not even out yet! How did you get that?" "Went straight to the manufacturer and bought it off them." Spirit said already heading for the living room.

Spirit, Bumblebee, and Sari played for hours, with Spirit winning because she also knew the cheat codes, until another beeping noise came from her pocket. She put the game on pause as she pulled out her beeper. The word "Band" kept flashing on the beeper, Spirit looked up at the clock, 18:30. "I'm gonna be late again!" "What's going on?" Ratchet asked Spirit who ran to her room to grab another shirt and her shoes. "I'm gonna be late for the Battle of the Bands" "Can't you just watch it live on the TV, or do already have a ticket?" Bumblebee asked. "No because I'm taking part." Spirit said frantically looking for her wallet, which Prowl handed her. "Can we come?" Bulkhead asked. "Yeah you can come, as long as you can get me there in ten minutes or less." Spirit said as the Autobots transformed and Sari and Spirit jumped in Bumblebee and they rode off the Tigertron Stadium.


	11. Chapter 11

TFA: RFS Chp 11

The Autobots drove to Tigertron Stadium, where the Battle of the Bands was taking place. Once there Spirit ran to the center stage, where all the other bands were waiting for the concert to star. Spirit found her cousins Sitting down by the speakers. "Spirit we're 5th in the line up." Desperado said once Spirit was close enough to hear. "out of how many bands?" She asked wondering how long the concert will be. "Only 8 bands this year." Diego said cleaning his drum set. "Oh, we have a chance then." Spirit said surprised. "I don't know, there's a lot of good bands this year." Desperado said doubting that they might win. "Hey, the Autobots had unfair odds too in that fight 5 months ago, and they got through it. If they can then we can." Spirit said with a determined voice. "Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls of all ages welcome to the Battle of the Bands!" The announcer yelled out. The crowd cheered, happy the concert was starting. The announcer introduced the judges and the bands. "Welcome our judges Randy Jackson, Paula Abdul, and Simon Cowell!" the crowd cheered for the first two judges then, playfully, booed Simon. "Now give it up for the competitors, The Bounty Hunters, The Lionz, Simian Twitch, Don't feed the Animals, Spirit & The Autobots…" Bumblebee, Sari, and Bulkhead cheered at the very mention of Spirit's name. Once the bands were announced the first band took the stage and sang.

One by one the bands sang and were judged. The crowd cheered and booed the bands they liked or disliked. "Now give it up for Spirit & the Autobots!" The crowd cheered and the Autobots were on the edge of their seats. Then Spirit's band played:

I got myself a notion/One I know that you'll understand/To set the world in motion/By reaching out for each other's hand/Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along/One way or another together is where we both belong /If we listen to each other's heart/We'll find we're never too far apart/And maybe love is the reason why/For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye/If a wall should come between us/To high to climb, to hard to break through/I know that love will lead us/And find a way to bring me to you /So don't be in a hurry. Think before you count us out./You don't have to worry, I won't ever let you down/If we listen to each other's heart/We'll find we're never too far apart/And maybe love is the reason why/For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye/If you're ever lonely, stop. You don't have to be/After all is stolen, I'll beat a way from you to me/TAKE A LOOK INSIDE AND SEE (YEAH)/If we listen to each other's heart/We'll find we're never too far apart/And maybe love is the reason why/For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye/If we listen to each other's heart/We'll find we're never too far apart/And maybe love is the reason why/For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye

The crowd cheered, the announcer got up on stage. "Boy oh boy what a voice! Simon what did you think?" "That was amazing, you have an amazing talent. I have a question. What is the age range in your band?" "10 – 13 sir." Spirit said. "Unbelievable." Randy and Paula gave their opinions and then Spirit and her band walked off stage. The last 3 bands sang their hearts out to try and get the same response that Spirit did. Then came the moment of truth, the winners of the Battle of the Bands. "Now for the winners of this years Battle of the bands concert is…" The announcer opened the letter and said: "Spirit & the Autobots!" The crowd cheered as the spotlight landed on Spirit and her band. Spirit was frozen with shock until her cousins pushed her up to get the trophy. Spirit was handed the trophy, which she held up in front of the crowd, who cheered even louder. After the show Spirit walked out with her cousins, cheering and laughing. "Gotta go Spirit see you tomorrow!" Dustin yelled out while her cousins left. She waved good-bye and turned to the Autobots. "That was awesome!" Sari yelled out. "Congratulations." Prime said plaintively. "Thanks, honestly I thought we wouldn't win, even after I said we would." She said truthfully. "Can you guys give me a ride home?" "Why don't stay with us?" Bumblebee asked. "You'd let me stay with you?" She asked confused. "I don't see the harm in you staying with us tonight." Prime said transforming. "Now let's go home." Spirit placed her trophy in Prowl's sidecar and got on. They drove off to the base talking about the concert. "Hey Prowl can you drop me off at the park, I want some time alone." Spirit said to Prowl who was following the others. "Alright, as long as you call me to pick you up." Prowl said in a little demanding voice. "Deal." Spirit said happily. Prowl then dropped Spirit off at the park and drove off.

Spirit walked half way into the park when three men came from nowhere. "Hey kid, you gotta pay a toll to get through." One said holding a gun. "Get lost, you creep." Spirit said hiding the fear with an annoyed face. "Aw, the kid's had a bad day." Another with a gold tooth said placing his hands on Spirit's shoulders. "If you wanna keep those hand, best you get them off of me NOW!" Spirit yelled with murder in her voice. "Oh, watch out kid's gonna bite." The last one, with a bandana over his mouth said. "Look, you gives us all your money and we let you go. Okay?" The one with the gun said. "I'm gonna say once more. GET LOST!" Sprit said, hiding the fear building up inside. "Wrong answer" The one with the gold tooth said grabbing Spirit's hands and restraining her. The other two began to reach for her pockets. She kicked them both and began to fight then. The one with a gold tooth and the one with bandana pulled out knives and attacked. "Tony! Rocky! Get out of the way!" The gunman yelled as he took aim. Once they were out of the way Spirit turn to be met with a gun pointed at her. Then a loud bang filled the silent sky.


	12. Chapter 12

TFA: RFS Chp 12

Prowl waited for 2 hours, but Spirit never called or came home on her own, he was getting worried. "Where is she?" He said to himself. "I'm sure the kid's just taking a nap or met someone she knew." Jazz said trying to calm Prowl's nerves. It didn't help at all. "I'm going to look for her." Prowl said heading for the door. "We'll help." Sari said. The Autobots transformed and separated to search for Spirit. Prowl went straight for the park. When he got there he walked around to find Spirit. He then saw Spirit's wallet, empty. Prowl began to get nervous, He walked even more and saw a large blanket over an object. He walked over to it, and poked it with his finger gently. He then pulled off the object. He was about to wish he hadn't. What was underneath the blanket was something that looked like it was straight from one of Bumblebee's violent games. His optics widened to the fullest and let out a cry of horror. "SPIRIT!"

Prowl called out to the motionless Spirit. "Spirit, wake up!" She didn't move. "Everyone, this is prowl, I found Spirit but she's in bad shape." "I'm closest, so I'll come." Jazz said over the COM link. It was only a short time before he actually came and saw the horror for himself. "Oh, man.." Jazz had never seen anything like this. Spirit was in fetal position, bleeding from every wound on her body. She had gashes and bruises as far as anyone can see. Undoubtedly also had broken bones and internal damage. Prowl's optics shifted between Spirit's body and the ever-growing pool of blood. Then he saw a knife in the bushes. It's handle stained red with Spirit's blood as it glinted in the moonlit night. Prowl, with one swift movement, picked up Spirit and began to run.

"Jazz! Call the others, tell them to meet me at the hospital!" Prowl yelled without looking back. He looked down at Spirit, who was beginning to turn white, and back to the road. He kept running faster as the seconds went by. He hoped he'd make it to the hospital in time. "Why didn't she call for help? Why didn't call me when she was hurt?" Prowl kept repeating these questions in his head as he ran towards the hospital. He still had 35 blocks left to go. He could feel Spirit's heart slowing. 20 blocks left, Spirit began to breath hard and her body started to go limp. 10 blocks left, Prowl ran faster than he had even ran, trying to get to the hospital before it was too late. 4 blocks left, Spirit's heart and breathing began to slow down even more. 100 yards, Spirit's body went limp. 10 feet Prowl pushed himself to his limit. He felt as though his legs would give out at any second. Then he made it. But he looked down at Spirit, she was…


	13. Chapter 13

TFA: RFS Chp. 13

Previously:

"Jazz! Call the others, tell them to meet me at the hospital!" Prowl yelled without looking back. He looked down at Spirit, who was beginning to turn white, and back to the road. He kept running faster as the seconds went by. He hoped he'd make it to the hospital in time. "Why didn't she call for help? Why didn't call me when she was hurt?" Prowl kept repeating these questions in his head as he ran towards the hospital. He still had 35 blocks left to go. He could feel Spirit's heart slowing. 20 blocks left, Spirit began to breath hard and her body started to go limp. 10 blocks left, Prowl ran faster than he had even ran, trying to get to the hospital before it was too late. 4 blocks left, Spirit's heart and breathing began to slow down even more. 100 yards, Spirit's body went limp. 10 feet Prowl pushed himself to his limit. He felt as though his legs would give out at any second. Then he made it. But he looked down at Spirit, she was…

… not breathing. Her heart had stop and her body was limp. "Somebody Help!" Prowl yelled. He waited for a few seconds before 6 men ran out to see what was wrong. They saw Spirit lying in Prowl's hands. One ran back inside and grabbed a gurney. The Men outside took Spirit from Prowl's hands and placed her on the gurney before rushing her inside. Prowl stood there as the gurney went into the ER and out of sight. He sat down on the sidewalk and looked down at his hands. His tan colored fingers were lined with red as was his palms. The red liquid trickled down his arms and dripped onto the sidewalk. "Prowl…?" Prowl's optics shot up from his hand to the source of the voice. In front of him, Jazz stood there along with the others. "Where's Spirit?" Sari asked. "They took her into the ER." Prowl said in a barely audible voice. "Do you know how long it will be before we see her?" Bumblebee asked him. Prowl looked back down at his hands, the blood started to dry. "Do you need any company?" Sari asked She received no answer. "Let's leave the kid alone for now," Ratchet said as he turned away. The others followed and Ratchet as they transformed and went off. All but one.

"I'll stay, if it's cool with you." Jazz said standing in front of Prowl. Prowl nodded his head and Jazz sat down beside him. They both sat cross-legged on the sidewalk for about 4 hours until one of the men who took Spirit inside came out. "Excuse me, Sir. Your friend is going to be alright. We had a couple of touch-and-go moments but she pulled through. You can see her in an hour." No one could fathom how happy Prowl was at this news. If he were anything like Bumblebee he would get up and start dancing in joy. Instead he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. He called the others and told them the news. They were just as happy as he was and were heading over right then and there.

When Optimus, Ratchet and the others arrived they waited to hear about Spirit's condition. The surgeon who had operated on Spirit walked out with a clipboard and wore the usual white coat. "Spirit had some pretty nasty cuts and bruises but those were easily patched up, she had a small fracture in her arm too. She also had a gunshot wound in her left shoulder that if it were any closer to her heart she wouldn't have made it," "So we can see her?" Sari asked politely. "Yes, in fact we can actually discharge her today, so long as she is kept indoors and away from heavy items. We don't want her stitches to come out. Also make sure she gets plenty of rest and take two painkillers every other day." He instructed, making it sound as if he had treated Spirit before. "Well noted, so she can come out now?" Prime asked hoping for a 'yes' from the surgeon. "Yes, she can I'll go get her right-" He was cut off by the door behind him opening. In the doorway stood Spirit with bandages all over her. "Hey guys." Spirit said trying to lift her and before wincing in pain. "Spirit your ok." Bumblebee said with joy in his voice. "Can't keep this kid down. I'm luckier than a rabbits foot." Spirit said proudly "As luck as a cat in a dog pound, Spirit you know better than to go off like that at night." The surgeon scoffed as he reached into his pocket for a vial of painkillers. "You know Spirit?" Prowl asked with a confused look on his face. "I treated this kid since she was born. From her first vaccination to this recent fiasco. The name is Richard, Richard Faulknal." Richard said holding out his hand. "Now Spirit do as your told and don't get into any more trouble, If I have to patch you up again I'm going to make you into a ragdoll you hear." He said waving a finger at Spirit. "Yes Sir." Spirit said before getting onto Prowl's hand. Once on they all walked away from the hospital and back home for a good recharge. Spirit looked up Prowl knowing exactly what he did. "Thanks, Prowl, nobody's ever done anything like that for me before. I owe, big time." Spirit said in her head and with a smile she turned her head back to its forward position as they all headed home. Prowl looked down at Spirit he made a promise in his mind to her, "I'm never going to let you go through that pain again, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

TFA: RFS Chp. 14

Weeks past after the park incident and Spirit's almost, untimely death. Sari and Spirit became like sisters and spent a lot of time together. Spirit moved out of her bunker and stayed with the Autobots. Some days it was a little cold and Spirit had a hard time sleeping. Then Spirit would remember the events a few weeks before, feeling air rushing past her and the warm puling sound coming from a hard, shiny surface. This for some reason made Spirit fall asleep faster then normal. Christmas came rather fast and Spirit proposed a slight challenge. "How about a nice game of Secret Santa?" "How do you play that, Spirit?" Bumblebee asked turning his attention away from his game. "It's easy, just put your names in a hat, pull one out and make a present for that person. But you can't tell anyone who you have and you can't buy a present." "Well then what do we do?" Ratchet said looking annoyed. "Like I said you need to make a present. Hand made and not store bought. Otherwise it's cheating." Spirit said taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Sure well give it a shot." Bumblebee said with a big grin on his face. "Good, just remember the two rules I told you. The gift can't be store bought and you can't tell anyone who you have to give the gift to." Spirit said standing up to stretch her leg that had fallen asleep. "Oh and to make things a little harder, you can't ask anyone what they want for Christmas, You should know each other well enough to know what they want. I'll get the hat and names ready." Spirit ran out of the living room to get a bag and papers ready for the game.

"Ok, there are eight of us and eight names in the pouch. Line up and pick a name, if you pull out your own name put it back and pick again. And no trading names." Spirit yelled out holding the pouch in front of everyone. Bumblebee went out first and pulled out one of the papers. He opened it up to see whose name he had picked, "Easy." He thought to himself he picked out Sari. Optimus was next and pulled out Bumblebee. Jazz had Optimus, Ratchet picked Prowl, Bulkhead grabbed Ratchet, and Sari got Bulkhead. Spirit and Prowl were the only ones left, Spirit pulled out the slip of paper with Jazz's name on it. Prowl grabbed the last slip and instead of opening it there he took it to his room to open. "Alright, you have until midnight on Christmas eve to put your gift under the tree. That's 12 days, that's enough time to think about the gift and make it." Spirit said throwing the pouch away. Everyone left the living room to start his or her gifts. Sari looked at Spirit with a smile before Sari spoke. "This is going to fun." For who us or the them?" Spirit left to go to her room and start making Jazz's gift.

In Prowl's room, Prowl opened the slip of paper to find Spirit's name on it. "Why did I have to the hardest one?" Prowl said to himself. He knew this was going to a very long 12 days.


	15. Chapter 15

TFA: RFS Chp. 15

Days passed and everyone was having a hard time with his or her gifts, Prowl especially. Spirit however was already done with hers. Everyone was having fun and when everyone took a break they would act like there was no game going on. Everyone was happy and expected a great gift no matter who poorly crafted it was. Just knowing it came from someone's hands and not from a store it would be a gift worth keeping forever. One day as the others had a great time Bumblebee saw Prowl staring at Spirit play a racing game with Sari. Bumblebee thought nothing of it until he saw Prowl smile when Spirit cried out in triumph. Prowl felt a sudden tug on his arm and was pulled in to the hallway. "You seem to be eying Spirit a lot lately." Bumblebee said accusingly. "What do you mean?" Confused Prowl asked the smaller bot. "I bet you like Spirit. And I mean really LIKE her." Bumblebee said with a smug face. Embarrassed Prowl asked "What on Earth… That's not true at all." "Yeah right, face it you like Spirit the same way Boss Bot likes that Spider lady." Bumblebee said pointing a finger. Then he started dancing and singing "Prowl and Spirit sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-…" and before Bumblebee could finish Prowl snapped "SPIRIT MEANS NOTHING TO ME, Bumblebee so get that through that thick processor of yours now!"

Bumblebee looked at him with fear in his optics then a sudden sound of glass breaking. Prowl and Bumblebee looked to see Spirit standing in the doorway. Spirit was looking at Prowl with tear filled eyes. "P-P-Prowl…" "Spirit, I didn't… I'm…?" Prowl to step closer to Spirit but she ran away in fear. "Spirit, wait!" Prowl's cry fell on deaf ears as Spirit ran out the door fast and hard. Angered Prowl swung around and backhanded Bumblebee into the wall. "What the spark is going on here?" Ratchet yelled out with Optimus and the other following behind him. "Prowl can't take a joke and snapped, that's what." Bumblebee said rubbing the bright red spot on his cheek where Prowl hit him. "Well you asked for it by teasing him in the first place." "Still that's no reason for Prowl to… Where'd he go?" Everyone looked around but couldn't find him. Bumblebee had a good idea where he went though.

"God damn it bumblebee why did you make me say that?" Prowl cursed to himself racing through the streets trying to find Spirit. He looked everywhere for her and went as far as looking underground in the sewers but still found nothing. Prowl searched for hours with no results. No even a glimpse. He sat down in an alleyway to rest when he saw something. He looked at the object and saw a photo that looked like it came from a locket. The picture was a dirty blonde haired man with indigo blue eyes and a mustache. He had a black shirt on and his hand around something. Prowl gently whipped away the mud and say what the man was holding. It was Spirit. Prowl then remembered looking at Spirit's favorite album with the same man on the cover. He flipped the picture over to see in Spirit's handwriting. "Me and Dad at my 10th birthday." Now he knew why Spirit loved to sing, it was genetics.

Elsewhere, Spirit felt as though her heart was going to burst. She had just run 3 or 4 miles at top speed but knew if she stopped Prowl would find her. She managed to keep running until she made it to the cemetery. She didn't even bother opening the gate but climbed over it and ran to her father's grave. When she finally reached it she fell to the floor exhausted as one can be. She was breathing heavily when she looked up to see her father's picture staring back at her. She couldn't stay awake any longer and fell into a deep sleep tears streaming down her eyes and breathing hard. "Dad, why does everyone hate me?"


	16. Chapter 16

TFA: RFS Chp. 16

Spirit woke up hours later sore and unable to move. "Damn…" Spirit rubbed her head slightly dizzy "What hap… Oh right." Spirit Sat down still feeling tied and managed to ignore the pain of a Charlie horse in both her legs. "Prowl…" Spirit looked at her father's picture it brought some comfort but not enough. Prowl's words echoed in her ears. Nothing. That's a word Spirit was all too familiar with.

(Flashback)

A small child, no older then 6, sat on the curb, arms wrapped around her legs, crying her eyes out. "Spirit?" a gentle voice said. The girl looked up with big blue eyes. The man was tall and with shaggy blond hair knelt down and picked her up. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked, "Tony said I'm not a good singer and said I was nothing." The girl said in between sniffs. "Oh that boy doesn't mean it. He's just jealous. Now dry those eyes and show me that award winning smile of yours" The girl wiped her eyes then gave a big grin. The man smiled back and began to walk back to the house "Don't let what others say about you get to ok." He said to the little girl in his arms, who immediately responded, "Yes daddy." then the familiar sound of an ice cream truck played through the air and Spirit perked up bugged eyed and squirming to chase after it. "I want ice cream! I want ice cream!" "OK, Ok, just hold still or else you're gonna fall" They stopped the truck and got ice cream which they ate on the way home. "Daddy, promise you'll be with me forever, no matter what?" The man looked down at the girl and made a promise that would not be kept, "Ain't nothing gonna keep me from you Spirit. Nothing."

(End of Flashback)

Elsewhere

Prowl drove the city looking in every corner and alley he could find. He stopped when he reached the park, where his worst nightmares took placed. He was still haunted b the site.

(Flashback)

Spirit was in fetal position, bleeding from every wound on her body. She had gashes and bruises as far as anyone can see. Undoubtedly also had broken bones and internal damage. Prowl's optics shifted between Spirit's body and the ever-growing pool of blood.

(End of Flashback)

He still remembered it, even the smell of the blood. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard five familiar voices. "PROWL, YOU BASTARD!" It was Desperado. Hate and bloodlust were in his eyes as he marched towards the bot. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SPIRIT?" "I… I didn't mean to say what I said, honest." Prowl said surprised at the rage in this young boy's voice. "LIAR!" Diego yelled out, "Do you have any idea what you did to her?" "You might has well have stomped on an open wound on her body. And why didn't you tell us she was in the hospital?" Prowl stared at the twins, Duke and Desoto, yelling out at him with fury. Dustin remained silent but gave an evil stare that would make Megatron shake. "I don't want you to go near Spirit again, got it bub?" Prowl looked at Desperado with shock. "But I didn't mean it. It was Bumblebee he made me upset and I just yelled out without thinking." "Blaming others is like just like you. Can't afford to lose your honor now can you. You disgust me." Desperado said before signaling to other to leave. "I mean it Prowl, I never want you to see Spirit again." Desperado said as he left. Prowl sat there wide eyed. "Never see Spirit again…" Prowl thought. He lifted his head up to look at the sky. He saw a single star in the sky. "One star, just like you Spirit. Spirit where are you." Spirit whispered softly.


	17. Chapter 17

TFA: RFS Chapter 17

Spirit woke up and unable to move an inch. "Over did it again." she said trying to get up. After stretching a bit she grabbed her father's guitar and began to play it. She played a slow, solemn tune that would make anyone depressed. A song from her favorite movie about a horse's journey through a strange land, meeting new friends and enemies. The song by Brian Adams was called "Sound the Bugle." She finished playing it put her father's guitar back on it's stand and left.

Back in the city...

Prowl sat down in front of the boys and explained how after the incident a few weeks back he felt very attached to Spirit and was often protective about it. The boys knew what was happening. " Instincts." that's all Desperado had to say before Prowl looked at him in confusion. "You feel very protective of her but not in a romantic way, thus leaving friendly or parental attachment." Diego said whilst cleaning his glasses. " What are you taking about?" Prowl said thinking about the differences in the two explanations. "Put it this way, you and Spirit are walking and Megatron comes out of no where and starts fireing. What would you do?" Duke said waving his arms in the air. "Most likely to pick her up, find a safe hiding place and leave her there, and make sure no one gets near her." said Prowl, putting his hand on his chin. "Sounds more parental to me." Diego said.

Elsewhere...

Spirit walked back to her bunker and cleaned herself up before eating dinner. She looked at her family photos on the walls. "Guess great things are too hard to keep." she said thinking of Prowl. She thought of his promise, how he promised he wouldn't let her go through the pain she went through again. "Maybe I should give another chance." She said silently as she walked out of her bunker. "He did sound sorry after all." She thought. After thinking about it she smiled and ran to the Autobots' base.

In the city...

"Parental?" Prowl said optics narrowed in confusion. "Yep. That's nothing to be a shamed of. Heck Dr. Faulknall felt that way too after her dad died." Dustin said with a grin. " She's probably on her way back now to give you another chance." Desperado said standing up to put his helmet on. "Oh and tell her Merry Christmas for us. We'll be out of town for a bit. See yah!" Desperado said and with that left. New snow began to fall to the ground and felt good about it. He transformed and left to go home, hoping Spirit would be there waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

TFA: RFS Chapter 18

New Decepticon base...

Megatron sat on his stone throne as his minions worked around him. He sat there planing his revenge on Optimus Prime and the Autobots. "Theose incompetent Autobots believed I was gone put me through stellar cycles of humiliation and now that I've returned I will make them suffer." he said before Lugnut bowed in front of him. "My lord, what can we do. The Autobots out match us in strength and numbers." Lugnut said keeping his head low to the ground. " You think I don't know that! I've already contacted Team Chaar to rendezvous with us here on Earth." Megatron said with a sneer. "We will finally end the Autobots and take over as the rulers of the universe. But not before making them watch their adoptive planet burn." Megatron said standing and giving a triumphant laugh that echoed through the base causing bats to fly out of a small entrance of the cave.

Autobot base...

Spirit walked in and was attacked by Sari who gave her a big bear hug. "Spirit what were you thinking just running off like that." Sari said guiding Spirit to the living room."Let's get you something to drink." Sari said leaving Spirit on the couch. "The others went to sleep already so we need to be quiet." Sari said bring back a cup of hot chocolate for Spirit. "I'm going to bed see you in the morning, Spirit." Sari said heading down the hall to her room. Unbeknownst to Spirit, Prowl was standing in the corner next to the Christmas tree, although it looked more like he was hiding behind the tree. " Prowl, what are you doing?" Spirit asked noticing him behind the tree. "Nothing, I..." Prowl was too ashamed to continue. All Spirit did was signal him to come sit down next to her. Prowl hesitantly walked over and sat down next to her looking at the floor. "I know you didn't mean it Prowl. And I'm sorry for running off like that, without giving you a chance to explain what happened." Spirit said before taking another sip of chocolate. "Can you forgive me? Bumblebee just wouldn't stop pestering me and I lost my temper." Prowl said finally making eye contact with Spirit. "I can't stay mad at you. Not after everything you've done for me." Spirit said with a warm smile and looking straight into Prowl's eyes. "I promise never to say anything like..." Prowl was cut off mid sentence "Prowl, you don't need to make so many promises to me. It's late and I need to get some sleep. Good Night." Spirit said relising what time it was then slipped of the couch and headed to her own room. Prowl just stared as Spirit walked away. He got up and headed to his room, then he got it! The perfect gift to give Spirit. Prowl laid down on his berth and went into a peaceful recharge.


	19. Chapter 19

TFA: RFS Chapter 19

The next morning

Everyone seemed to forget everything that happened the night before and some were making final touches or just starting their gifts. Prowl was out in town looking at all the music stores, trying to find the one guitar Spirit he'd her eyes on for months. It was a 1996 Gibson Les Paul Studio Limited Edition Gem Series Topaz. A beautiful guitar on sale, but not at an affordable cost. It was in mint condition, the strings were only changed once and the sound was just perfect. Because it was so old, still in mint condition and because it is 1 of 100 left in Michigan, it was priced at $8999. Prowl only saved 1200 from collecting money on the streets people may have dropped. He needed a way to make enough money in 5 days before midnight. He checked the hours and the store was going to be open till 11:30 PM Christmas Eve. He needed to get that guitar.

"Prowl, What are you doing?" Prowl looked down to see Desperado and the other boys. "I'm trying to get that guitar in there." Prowl said pointing to the Gibson. "Good luck, that is way too expensive, how much did you save?" Diego said looking with big eyes at the Gibson. "1200 dollars." Prowl said embarrassed by his small amount of money which he kept in an empty oil drum back at the base. "You really want to get Spirit that?" Desperado said putting a toothpick in his mouth looking at the guitar then to Prowl. "Ok, here's the deal. You help us set up and pack up before and after each concert and pass out fliers for the next 4 days and we give all the proceeds to you. Sound fair?" Desperado said holding out a hand to make a deal. Prowl look down at the boy's hand, he did want to give Spirit the best gift ever. He shook Desperado's hand then said "Deal."

Decepticon Base...

Team Chaar arrived undetected and were ready to serve their Lord. "My Lord Megatron, we are at your service." Strika said bowing down. Behind her was Blackout, Oilslik, and Cyclonus. They too bowed down and waited for a command. "Excelent. Now we may start planing the Autobot's demise." Megatron said standing up to look at the radar to see more Autobots coming to Earth. He merely squinted as the beeping dot zoomed across the screen towards the Autobots Base.

In the park

Prowl was helping the boy set up their stage and equipment, and by helping it was more like doing it all himself. He just finished passing fliers around a large crowd was quickly forming. "I'll have just enough money to buy that guitar." He said to himself after putting the final touches on the stage. The boys were surprised at how quickly he finished and how professional it all looked. They took the stage and got ready. The crowd was 200 strong maybe even more. Prowl sat down, tiered from his work, and watched as the boys got ready to play. "Lets get this party started!" Dustin said as the music started and the crowd roared. "1...2...1,2,3,4"


	20. Chapter 20

TFA: RFS Chapter 20

After the concert the 200 strong crowd turned into a 1000 strong group. All in all the boys raised another 2598 dollars from the baskets. "If we keep up like this we may get the money before Christmas Eve." Desperado said handing the wad of cash to Prowl. Doing the math in his head Diego figure it would take another two days to get the money needed meaning Prowl will have one extra day to wrap it and put it under the tree. Prowl helped take down the stage and drag it off to a warehouse for storage until tomorrow when he would do it all again. He said goodbye to the boys and drove off.

Decepticon base

Final preparations were being completed as the Decepticons readied for battle with the Autobots. Megatron stood up and called his men. "We are finished with the preparations, now we will attack! Decepticon transform!" Megatron said before transforming and fly out of the base while being followed by his men towards the city. The battle was over now the war began.


	21. Chapter 21

TFA: RFS Chapter 21

The Autobots had new arrivals when Prowl showed up. Sentinel Prime, the Jet Twins, Arcee and Ultra Magnus arrived to help fight the Decepticons. Spirit looked at Prowl as he came in then ran over to him. "Prowl, where were you?" Spirit said as Prowl held her in his hands. "Out for a drive." Prowl said walking towards the new arrivals. "How sweet. What's her name?" Arcee asked rushing over to see Spirit. "Ew! Don't touch that thing, Its an organic parasite!" Sentinel said pulling Arcee back. "You ain't exactly a basket of roses either, Slag face!" Spirit yelled causing Sentinel's face to turn red. "What Did you say!" Sentinel yelled charging at Prowl, who wouldn't let anyone near Spirit used his jets to hover 14 feet in the air to dodge his attack. "That is enough, we have more important problems then your childish quarrels." Ultra Magnus said slamming the end of the hammer on the ground. Spirit jumped down from Prowl's hand and walked over to the Twins who were admiring the tree. "What is this being?" Jetfire asked pointing to the tree. "That is a Christmas tree." Spirit said behind them just as Bumblebee came in the room holding a poorly wrapped gift. His arms covered in tape and bit of wrapping paper. "I finished my gift." He said triumphantly. "What package for?" Jetstorm asked looking at Bumblebee. "We're playing Secret Santa and..." Prowl could't help but ignore Ultra Magnus and the others and listen in of Bumblebee's conversation. Then remembered a very important rule of Secret Santa. The present couldn't bee store bought. He excused himself from the group and rushed to his room mentally cursing to himself about forgetting that important rule. "Now I need to hurry and make a gift. But what to give her?" Prowl thought his processor would explode before he thought about again.

He remembered Spirit's old armor that was destroyed during her first fight with Megatron. He was going to rebuild it only better. He went out through the hole in the sealing to fond the boys and ask for help. Not knowing what was about to happen.


	22. Chapter 22

TFA: RFS Chapter 22

Megatron and his minions swarmed the city and began their assault. Buildings that had people in them were destroyed and left bodies of unconscious, injured, or dead men, women, and some children. The madness triggers an alarm causing the Autobots to leave their base and come racing to the fight. "Where's Prowl?" Bumblebee asked as they got closer to the Decepticons. Megatron was in the air and fired at them causing the Autobots to scatter. "Autobots battle stations!" Optimus yelled as they all transformed to face their enemies. Sari and Sprit took cover behind some ruble before Spirit slipped into the shadows without a trace. She didn't get very far until Blitzwing stopped her."Oh, Vat a cute little Human!" Random said in his happy childish manner. "I'll crush you into a pile of goo!" Hothead said after changing. "Maybe you my have some use." Icy said picking up Spirit who screamed hoping, praying someone would hear.

The scream traveled far and was heard. Prowl stopped and raced towards the source of the scream. "That was... Spirit... Primus!" Prowl began to race at top speed running red lights, stop-signs and other obstacles. He then saw Blitzwing holding Spirit by the scruff of her shirt. He snapped. "Let. Her. GO!" Prowl yelled transforming and kicking Blitzwing in the head before catching Spirit. "Prowl where were you?" Optimus asked who saw Prowl. "I was out for a drive." He said trying to hide his true intensions. Oilslick tossed a vile of cosmic rust towards the two. "Watch Out!" Spirit yelled as Optimus and Prowl jumped out of the way as the vile explodes and a cloud formed. Prowl tripped and sent Spirit flying as Oilslick trough another vile to see the affects on an organic. Spirit had no where to hide. The vile hit and exploded. " Spirit!" Prowl yelled running into the cloud to get Spirit out of there.

Spirit's clothes were covered in flecks of rust and her lungs were filled with more flecks. She was cough so much dust came out with each cough. Prowl's armor began to rust as well but he was hit with a torrent of water from Optimus' water gun. Washing away a layer of rust and making the rest of the cloud fall to the ground. Spirit was still coughing and then coughed out blood. Prowl's memories came back to haunt him. He picked up Spirit but then was shot down by Megatron. Hearing Spirit cough he picked her up and held her to his face. "I've been waiting to crush you for so long, but I think I'll keep you as a pet instead." Megatron said putting on a devilish grin. "You won't touch her!" Prowl said getting up and charged at Megatron. "A human means this much to you?" He asked dodging Prowl's punches and kicks. "Then keeping her will make all the more perfect." Megatron said grabbing Prowl's fist then bending it back. The others had a great difficulty fighting the Decepticons and protecting the humans.

The battle went on and on, then after a grueling 2 and a half hours the fight slowed down but didn't stop. Megatron still held Spirit in his hand as he towered over Prowl's body, who was trying to get back up to continue. "Decepticons... Transform and Rise up!" Megatron yelled transforming. "Spirit..." Prowl whispered as he fell unconscious. "Please... wait... for me..."


	23. Chapter 23

TFA: RFS Chapter 23

Spirit was scared, no more than scared, she was terrified. Megatron had a speacial chain and collar made to keep her from going too far from his throne. She sat on the arm rest hoping Prowl would come and help her. Blitzwing walked over with some human food and a bowl of water. Spirit was humiliated, treated like a dog and kept in uncomfortable conditions. She still coughed up blood which greatly digested some of the Decepticons. Megatron seemed to have some shred of fondness and feelings for the poor girl. Over the next few days Megatron grew kinder to Spirit even if it was just a little. Shockwave tried to kill her once only to get knocked on his aft by Meagtron. In the next few hours Spirit didn't sleep or move.

Prowl awoke the next afternoon. "Spirit...? Spirit!" Prowl shot up causing Ratchet to curse. "Slagit Prowl!" Prowl looked around frantically. "Where is Spirit! Have you got her back?" Prowl grabbed Ratchet's shoulders and asked these questions over and over again. "Prowl calm down, we'll get her back. Now just lay down and..." Optimus fell back against the wall as Prowl got off the berth. "I will not calm down! I want Spirit here now!" Prowl snarled as the others walked in. " What is all this fuss about? That little organic?" Sentinel Asked not knowing Prowl was finished with his attitude. Prowl roared in anger as he charged at Sentinel. " Whoa Bro. Chill!" Jazz yelled holding Prowl back. "I want to see Spirit!" Prowl struggled for a few more seconds before he fell to the ground. "Spirit..."

Megatron kept Spirit in his sights. He kept her "safe" from the others. While Megatron slept, Spirit curled up next to his chest plate to keep warm. Megatron woke up to see this organic child curled up with him fast asleep. Lugnut grew more jealous by the minute and was tempted to smash Spirit. Unbeknownst to the others, Spirit didn't curl up to Megatron for safety or to be close to him, but needed a warm place to remind her of Prowl. The warmth from Megatron was nothing compared to Prowl. She woke up moments later then went back to her spot. Spirit looked around and saw a ledge. She s going to do something stupid and deadly. If Prowl didn't find her in the next 5 hours, using the collar and chain, she was going to hang herself.


	24. Chapter 24

TFA: RFS Chapter 24

The Autobots scoured the city and forest looking for Spirit. Sentinel. Was left behind for his safety. Prowl drove straight to the forest and to the old abandoned mines. He found the one mine they were in. " How dod you know it's that one mine?" Ratchet asked. "Spirit... I feel Spirit's presence in this mine. And I'm going in!" Prowl said with determination. "Spirit, wait for me." Prowl said to himself.

Inside the base, Spirit made an excuse to go to the bathroom. When questioned about it, she began to explained before Megatron stopped her not wanting to hear it. He let the chain loose and Spirit ran to the ledge. She was just going to get it over with and not wait any longer. The chain was too long so she wrapped it around a large rock making It short enough so her legs would touch the floor. She waited another minute before hanging her toes over the edge. "Prowl, I'm sorry..." She stepped off the ledge.

Prowl drove in as the chain stiffened, the others followed behind. His optics widened to their fullest, "NO!" Prowl's legs buckled under him as he elk to his knees. The Autobots and Decepticons fought once again only this time they won't stop till one side was offline. Prowl got back up and ran to Spirit and cut the chain. She fell into his palm but was limp. Prowl's face was locked on the collar around her neck and the gash from the sharp edges of the collar digging into Spirit's neck. Behind Prowl, Strika went offline and was followed by her consort Lugnut. Spitor and Blackout followed after Optimus and Ratchet used a combo attack. Cyclonus underestimated Bumblebee who drove his stingers into his spark chamber and gave him a shock. Oil Slick perished at the hands of Ratchet that saved him over a million stellar cycles ago. Blitzwing was taken down by Jazz, Sentinel, and Ultra Magnus. Megatron was in a life and death struggle with Optimus once again. Prowl placed Spirit to his spark chamber and chargers at Megatron. With his free hand he punched Megatron's plating around his spark chamber so hard, it shattered under the force. Megatron fell back as Prowl delivered the final blow. Prowl pulled out a shurikan and jammed it into Megatron's spark chamber. Megatron turned a dull grey as he stared at Prowl.

Prowl sat down holding Spirit in his hands. He gently removed the chain but couldn't remove the collar. He nuzzled her head ever so gently and stroked her hair as he sobbed. Sentinel couldn't deny his own feelings so turned his back to prevent the others seeing him. Jazz placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder and sat down next to him. "I didn't make it in time." Prowl said is a soft whisper, disappointed in his poor efforts. He gave up. It was over, Spirit was...alive?

Prowl noticed a slight twitch in her hand. He poked her in the side and noticed she moved her hand even more. He remembered seeing someone perform CPR, and using his finger he began to push on her chest and did that until Spirit coughed and gasped for air. Spirit opened her eyes and saw Prowl's face. "You came." She said in a raspy voice. Prowl only leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, much to the surprise of the others. "Lets go home." Prowl said as he got up and walked out.


	25. Chapter 25

TFA: RFS Chapter 25

The Decepticons were buried under the mines and left there. Spirit was taken to the hospital where the doctors treated the cut on her neck. It just broke the skin so it wasn't as bad as the Autobots thought. Spirit returned home on Christmas Eve. She saw all the presents wrapped up and under the tree. Everyone was excited and Spirit got Ultra Magnus, Sentinel and the Jettwins a gift. Prowl invited the boys who immediately smothered Spirit, glad their cousin wasn't dead. That night Spirit snuck into Prowl's room and settled down next to him and fell asleep. Prowl woke and pulled Spirit closer to his chest plate and closed his eyes again.

The next morning everyone was so excited to open their gifts. Bumblebee gave Sari his gift and it was a hand drawn picture of Sari and Bumblebee playing a game. Sari gave Bee a hug and thanked him. Optimus gave Bee a new hand made media player. He admitted he looked up instructions on the web. Spirit said it had to be hand made and the media player did have an amateur's touch to it. Ratchet gave Prowl his EMP generator believing it was in good hands. Bulkhead gave Ratchet a painting of him with Arcee on top of Omega Supreme's head on the moon. Ratchet tried hide his blush since Arcee was sitting next to him. Sari gave Bulkhead a painting of her own of Bulkhead as a master painter. Bulkhead gave Sari a hug. Prowl was the last one after Spirit who gave Jazz his own music player that can upload up to a million songs. Jazz merely downloaded as many songs he could. Prowl was pushed a bit more when Spirit gave Sentinel a clay mug that had said "#1 Autobot" on the side, The Jet Twins matching scarves with the Autobot insignia on them and Ultra Magnus a sculptor of him in a heroic stance with a flag with Cybertron with the insignia, it was also hand painted. Jazz gave Optimus a card using markers and paint on thick card last minute. Prowl was last and gave Spirit her new armor. The same design but a different color scheme to match his. Spirit looked at it and gaveProwl a big hug, then something he didn't expect, a kiss on the cheek that made his faceplate heat up. Later on the Elite Guard left to go back to Cybertron but had an unusual request.

"Can I see Cybertron?" Spirit asked. "Yes you may, come we will return you via the space brigade afterwards." Ultra Magnus said holding out a hand to Spirit. Prowl went with Spirit to show her around. No one knew her true intentions. She remembered Blurr, the intelligence officer with a motor mouth and fast wheels, and brought an Allspark fragment with her. Upon arrival she asked to see the scrap yard to see if she can find something. Prowl agreed as long as she revealed her true reasons for coming. "Blurr was crushed by Shockwave but he still had a spark, but was thrown in the garbage shoot." Spirit said scared that she would get yelled at. Ultra Magnus looked towards the direction of the scrapyard and drove her there.

When she got there, Spirit, got down and began using the fragment as an Autobot detector. As she got closer the fragment sent out a light humming noise and gee brighter until she saw the small light blue cube. "There he is!" She yelled pouting to Blurr. She ran over and knelt down in front of the spark. "I hope this works." Spirit said jamming the fragment into the spark chamber followed by blinding blue light.

When she open her eyes, Spirit saw Blurr fully restored and healed.

Blurr blinked a few times before frantically running back and forth, " The walls are closing in around me! Somebody help!" Blurr yelled frantically. Spirit sat down and enjoyed the show until Jazz stopped him. "Whoa bro chill out, you're alright." jazz said calming down the speedster. "But how am I still online after all this time?" Blurr asked in a slower pace. Jazz stepped aside so Spirit was in full view of Blurr only to be picked up and spun around as Blurr thanked her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Still spinning "Blurr... stop... I'm going throw up!" Spirit yelled as Blurr spun around then stopped abruptly. "I owe you big time, no I owe you my spark, what ever you need, want, or if someone is upsetting you give me a call and..." Blurr was interrupted as Spirit placed her hands on either side of his face. "Blurr, it's ok you don't need to promise anything to me." Prowl closed his eyes and remembered when she said that to him, just a few days ago.


	26. Chapter 26

TFA: RFS Chapter 26

Blurr just stared at this girl and then looked up to Ultra Magnus. He rushed over and stood at attention in front of him. "Agent Blurr requesting permission to speak sir!" Blurr said saluting Ultra Magnus. " Permission granted." Ultra Magnus said saluting to his officer. "I am going to quit the Elite Guard and wish to be transferred to Optimus Prime's group stationed on Earth until I have repaid my debt to this girl." Blurr said holding his head proud as he made the impossibly ridiculous request. Prowl, Spirit, Jazz, and Sentinel just stared at him eyes wide and left in confusion. "Are you sure you wish to do this?" Ultra Magnus asked hiding his own disbelief. "Yes I am." Blurr said absolutely sure about his choice. "very well you may go with them." Ultra Magnus said transforming before leading the others to the Space bridge. When they got there Blurr said a silent good bye to Cybertron and went through the space bridge first. When Prowl, Jazz, and Spirit went through, they introduced Blurr to the others once again.

At the Autobot base on earth space was beginning to run out so Spirit stepped forward to make an offer. "Why don't you use my bunker?" Prime looked at Spirit then relized it had all the space they needed and more. "But how will we get to the city when there's trouble?" Bumblebee asked. "I have a secret tunnel that can connect with the to the warehouse." Spirit said explaining the layout. They tried it out and found it very easy and effective to use in the case of an emergency.

A few days later they were moved in and acted like they always lived there. On New Years Eve everyone made resolutions and the boys came over for a visit but Spirit's resolution was unusual. "I will tell the truth more often." Spirit said taking a sip of cider. "What do you mean 'tell the truth more often?'" Prime asked. "Guess it's time to come clean." Dustin said finishing his cup. "Come clean about what?" Ratchet asked putting his mug down. "We ain't cousins, we're just friends, well except Spirit and Desperado." Diego explained bluntly. "What!" everyone said in unison. "I only created the illusion that they were my cousins so the cops kept off my back about being alone on the streets. But we became more then friends." Spirit explained then grabbed Desperado's hand. "Knew it, they didn't look like you or you father at all." Sari said. Then the count down began. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4..3..2...1... Happy New Year!" Spirit leaned over and gave Desperado a peck on the cheek and hugged Prowl tightly. After she let go Prowl handed her the guitar he wanted to get her. Spirit marveled at the guitar, "How did you get this?" Spirit asked fighting back tears. "I told the store owner I wanted to get you something special and gave it to me for free." Prowl said nuzzling Spirit. After all she's been trough, Spirit witnessed the death of a loved one, found and lost homes and friends, and gain something she wished for. A home, a family.


End file.
